The Negative Adjective Series: Bad
by Aurora-Jane Turner
Summary: This was bad. Not the accidentally-running-over-your-sisters-cat-then-telling-her-it-ran-away kind of bad, ok definitely in the top five though. I’d killed my mums seeing eye-dog.
1. Evans

**Bad**

_By A.J Turner_

Chapter One: Evans

This was bad. Not the accidentally-running-over-your-sisters-cat-then-telling-her-it-ran-away kind of bad, ok definitely in the top five though.

I'd killed my mums seeing eye-dog. So not only was she blind, which was partially my fault, she now had no way of getting around, also my fault.

I screamed as my bones slowly snapped back into place. I sat cold and naked shivering on the floor. I lay there and stared at the blood-smeared wall opposite me. I looked at myself, I was covered in scars slowly trickling blood onto the floor but something told me the bits on the wall wasn't from me. I slowly stood up, my body screamed in protest but I ignored it. I walked across the bloody basement floor and walked over to an old couch. Blood was pooled around this couch and whatever was leaving the blood was obviously behind it. I looked around the couch and stared.

Ginger, my mums Seeing Eye dog lay there, spilling blood freely from his little doggy stomach. I put a hand over my mouth trying to stop myself shaking. I tasted blood in my mouth and spat it out. My blood was much darker then the bit I'd just spat out of my mouth. It was the same colour as Gingers, which of course pointed to one thing.

--

Mum sat opposite me staring directly at me with her plain white eyes. Dad sat beside her looking rather pale.

"Just report me," I begged them. Dad looked at mum who kept staring at me, though I don't think she knew she was doing it.

"Look Thaumus is cleaning it all up… and Romulus is digging in the backyard. It'll be ok… we can just tell the foundation Ginger was run over" dad said

"What if they want to see him? You'll have to show them and report me anyway"

"Any one sick enough to want to see a dead dog should not have a job anywhere" dad said.

"REPORT ME!" I shouted standing up knocking the chair over.

"Remus! It is _my_ dog and you are _my_ son. _I _will choose whether to report you. Excuse me" mum said standing up and used her cane to navigate a path out of the room.

"Remus… how long have you been a werewolf?" dad asked

"Twelve years, thirteen come August" I sighed; he knew this… we all knew this.

"Can you tell me the number of times you've attacked anyone on a full moon?"

"Once" I said looking up at him.

"Twice including Ginger… you've only got three goes with this. If we report you you'll only have one then you will go to prison"

"I deserve to! I attack… I'm not right! You have to lock me away"

"I don't know who is putting these ideas in your head but they'd better go soon"

"Lock me up before I hurt somebody else"

"You have never hurt any one before. You didn't even touch that boy"

"Yes but I was so close. I can still smell his fear. What if I don't just get a dog? What if I kill somebody?"

"You won't. The only reason that boy came down was because somebody told him how. The only reason Ginger came in was because somebody let him"

"You don't know what happens," I snapped

"No I don't. But even if you are a horrible monster on the outside you, _Remus_, are still in there somewhere… somewhere…" he said

"Dad!"

"Remus. You would_ never_ mean to hurt anyone! Whether you had no control or not! Do you really think you'd be here right now if you had meant to kill Ginger?"

I looked away from him and glared at the wall.

"Just let me pay the price"

"No. You heard your mother, it's up to her and she doesn't want to do anything. I'm going to get a new dog… you stay here and please don't go anywhere. I know you run off when your upset but don't" dad said and walked off.

I ran my hands through my hair and sat down glaring at the table.

I'm a wizard. I was about a month away from starting my final year are Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was also a werewolf, yes as in the horrible man-eating beast. This was why I went to Hogwarts as opposed to The Delta Institute of Magic where all my brothers and sisters went.

I wasn't going to go to school at all, Delta was a boarding school and it'd be far too risky, I could bite one of the students. But Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, saw no reason for me not to attend a magical high school. He accepted me into Hogwarts and helped me work out precautions for the full moon. The headmaster at Delta would never even think of accepting me, so I owed a lot to Dumbledore.

My sister Lucina walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" she said. I just sighed and ran my fingers through my hair again. She sat down beside me.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No… what if you had come down last night?" I asked

"Remus I'm pregnant, not stupid," she said.

"No one seems to understand"

"Your more concerned about this then anyone else" she said. I stared at her; her bright hazel eyes stared back.

"We've all killed each others pets. It's Lupin family tradition Remus," she said smiling. I gave her a small smile.

My older brothers Thaumus and Romulus walked in, looking slightly sweaty and dirty.

"Ok Ginger's dead and buried. When do we get a new pet?" Thaumus asked.

"You're moving on just like that? Doesn't it bother anyone I ripped it to shreds?" I asked

"Not you Remus. You're a sissy, the werewolf did it" Romulus said sitting down opposite me.

Lucina pulled me into a hug patting my head soothingly.

"Aren't you worried I'm going to eat your baby?" I asked

"You're a human… I'd easily kick your arse" she replied making me smile.

I did appreciate the fact my siblings considered me and the werewolf two separate beings. But we weren't. Sure I couldn't remember any of what happened. I never can, but I know Moony is sitting back there, locked away, laughing at me, waiting patiently for the next full moon.

"I… uh… I'm going to see Michelle," I said standing up.

"No sir. Dad told us to make sure you stay point. They were looking two days when you ran off from Hogwarts. You live in this town you know exactly where we can't find you" Thaumus said and forced me to sit back down.

Mum came into the kitchen

"People are in here," she said,

"Well done" Romulus said mum just pushed some of her brown hair out of her sightless eyes rather then actually responding.

"Remus hasn't run off has he?" she asked

"No" I said

"Remus" mum said hugging Romulus.

"Over here" I said mum let go of Romulus and hugged me.

"You haven't run off"

"Yeah, dad has everyone on barricade patrol" I said she let me go.

"Where is Jarred?" mum asked

"Gone to get you a new… dog" Thaumus said awkwardly. We were left in an awkward silence.

"Oh… uh has anyone seen Suadela?" mum asked.

"How did you know she wasn't in here?" Lucina asked

"It was quiet" mum replied.

"What's going on?" Suadela asked walking into the kitchen. She was wearing the same outfit she'd been wearing yesterday; her make-up was smudged and her hair messy.

"Were you out all night by any chance?" Lucina asked

"No" Suadela replied giving Lucina the shut up look.

Sure having a blind mum had it's perks, like for instance if you were out all night she wouldn't know because she couldn't see you come in. Most of the time we were blamed for each other's wrongdoings because mum couldn't tell us apart when we didn't speak.

"Suadela you've been out all night. If you hadn't you'd know what's been going on" mum said.

Of course my mum was a blind super genius concert pianist. I don't know what a concert pianist has to do with being able to tell if your kids are lying but I thought you all should know.

"Ah" Suadela said nodding.

"So where were you?" mum asked.

"Down at Wes's" Suadela replied

"I don't like you hanging around him" mum muttered.

"Rather then watch this blow into a full blown war is it ok if I go see Michelle?" I asked.

"Oh… uh… sure thing sweetheart" mum said nodding.

"I think he needs someone outside us to talk to right now… it must be horrible for him" mum muttered.

"I'm still in the room," I said

"Well don't waste time pointing that out" mum said with a hint of embarrassment. I shook my head and left the house.

Michelle Burns. She was the sweetest girl I knew. With her positive can-do attitude and generally cheerful disposition.

She had been my best friend since I was little. I'd never been good at meeting new people and after I got my… uh… illness… well I withdrew completely. But Michelle spoke to me and didn't seem to think I was weird like the other kids did.

"Remmy!" she said patting the bed. I sat beside her

"Why are here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. I wouldn't have let you sit down. But don't you have better things to do then sit with the dying girl"

"Who is also my fiancé" I said kissing her.

Yes Michelle was dying and I agreed to marry her.

She has chronic lymphocytic leukaemia it's an incurable form of cancer. It's more commonly found in people over fifty-five though it can be found in younger adults. The hospital where Michelle was had never heard of it affecting a child so of course were even more stumped with what to do with her. They found it was incurable and have now tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Aw Remus" she said in her super-girly tone. "You big dork! Go out and find some friends then demand they go have fun with you!" she said in her normal voice.

Michelle is a muggle, a non-magical person; she's my only friend outside Hogwarts.

I just stared at her as she shook her head and began to read a magazine. I was going to marry this girl. This girl… and she was slowly dying… every breath she took was gradually winding the path to her death.

"Morbid much?" Michelle asked.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her

"You mutter out loud when you're thinking about something serious. I'd invest in some duct tape because you're always muttering," she said smiling. "But that means your always thinking about something serious"

"I'm not" I said she nodded and looked back at her magazine.

She'd asked if we could get married… assuring me it wouldn't be permanent because of the dying thing. She just didn't want to die without experiencing some of the things life has to offer. Marriage was a main thing and of course I said yes, I was her friend… I'd do anything to make this all easier for her.

She was my first crush, my first kiss and my first girlfriend. It was only natural she'd be my first wife.

"Are we going to sit in silence?" Michelle asked.

"Don't you like silence?" I asked

"Not really. When you've spent time in a hospital you'll understand" she said.

I smiled.

"When are we getting married?" she asked

"Next Tuesday" I said she smiled.

"Just making sure you know. Gives you the chance to back out. I won't mind"

"And I wont do it" I said she shook her head.

"I was talking to one of the lovely volunteers. Lily was her name and she is probably the only person in the entire hospital that doesn't frown upon our marriage. So I invited her to the wedding"

"You just met her and invited her to a wedding?" I asked

"No… we've talked a lot over the last month. She seemed so nice Remus and I don't have any one to be my brides maids apart from your sisters," she said.

"It's fine. I don't mind who you invite… it is your wedding. And I learnt a few good tips from my father and other married men. The wedding is all about what the bride wants"

"And the bride wants brides maids that aren't her fiancé's sisters" Michelle said.

"So… tell me more about this Lily"

"She's so nice… she likes nearly all the same movies and books that I do. She too spends most of her time in the hospital, as a volunteer, she isn't dying. She also only volunteers during the holidays breaks from her boarding school"

"Sounds like someone I know" I muttered

"Knock, knock"

Michelle and I looked at the door. A beautiful red head girl stood in the doorway with a little badge pinned to her shirt with the word volunteer on it.

"Ah Lily…" Michelle said, "Meet my fiancé Remus Lupin. Remus this is Lily-"

"Evans" I finished for her. This is just a bad, bad day.

--

_Hey readers,_

_Sorry, I just really had no ideas at all for this._

_I'd also vowed not to update my other stories till this was done._

_Now it is and I can finally update._

_But I'll need a chapter two for this; I really want it out there._

_I can't abandon it; it'll get better once I know where I'm going._

_Anyway I hope you enjoy it,_

_It's kinda dodgy due to my un-inspirational mind._

_Oh well… tell me what you thought._

_Till next time guys, A.J_

--


	2. New

Chapter Two: New

Lily smiled at me I looked at Michelle.

"You two know each other?" Michelle asked with a smile. I looked back at Lily who was grinning deviously.

"Yes we do… I know someone who'd just love to hear about your news Remus" Lily said.

"You tell James I'll kill you"

"But he'll still know won't he?" she asked.

"Michelle… uh… do you mind if I…?"

"No go ahead," Michelle said. I smiled at Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway.

"You cannot tell James!" I hissed.

"I won't… you know if you give me a good reason"

"All that time you spend together is doing your head in, your starting to act like him," I said. That hit a nerve. Lily Evans was a proud girl; quite content on being an individual any reference to similarities between her and her… well I don't know what to call him, until recently she hated him… point is it drove her nuts.

I saw her eye twitch ferociously as she stepped forward trying to intimidate me.

"Don't you dare rule me up with that prat," she said in a deadly harsh whisper "I'll admit yes he's changed but his past crimes count for far to much"

"I only meant to point out that James would blackmail me just as you threatened to do" I said she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, your secret is safe with me" she said, I smiled at her then held the door open to Michelle's room.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions" I said she shook her head.

"Lily" I said she rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

"Sorry" I said to Michelle, she looked up from her magazine.

"It's fine babe," she said looking back down.

"Babe?" Lily repeated I hit her. Not in a crazy madman way but like a brother would his sister. She hit me back and then turned to Michelle.

"So… and I am sorry to intrude on what I'm sure has nothing to do with me but uh… why Remus?" Lily asked sitting on Michelle's bed.

"He's a great friend. If things were different, and I went through a thousand different boyfriends Remus would still be the one I'd want to come home to. Even if he wasn't my boyfriend, I mean we've been broken up for about four years now and still… he's my friend. And I have this horrible fear of dying alone so I'm going to make sure he's right there holding my hand as I take my last breath" Michelle said smiling.

"But why marry him?"

"I knew I didn't want to die without ever having a child, as that idea was scrapped I at least wanted to get married. And rather then begging random strangers I asked Remus. It's not like its forever… death do us part and all that," Michelle said.

"I'm not usually such a morbid person. I was just curious" Lily said apologetically.

"It's fine Lily" Michelle assured her "my turn, I want to hear all about my Remmy at school"

"You know we go to school together?" Lily asked glancing nervously at me.

"Hogwarts… yes I know. I know about everything else" Michelle said Lily stared at me.

"Well my dads magical… and she's my best friend. Besides she tells anyone I'll wipe her and the others memories clean. Even if it means taking everything," I said.

"You'd do that to your fiancé?" Lily asked

"Lily I'd eat her," I said glaring at her.

"You know about that too?" Lily asked Michelle.

"Like I'd date her if she didn't" I said

"I know your stupid rules you dense prat," Lily snapped.

"Don't you dare start to argue" Michelle ordered. I fell silent and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"So Lily… on with the stories" Michelle said.

Lily smiled and explained all the hilarious pranks my friends had pulled on various teachers. She slipped in very subtle insults towards James Potter but other then that actually spoke quite warmly about the whole thing.

I watched Michelle as she laughed till she cried and then laughed more. After an hour Lily wound down and announced she'd been getting into trouble for talking to particular patients to long and should go.

"See you next week Remmy" Lily said mocking me.

I turned to Michelle who was watching me with a small smile.

"What?" I asked

"It's just nice to hear you have such wonderful friends. It reassures me you won't go into a little gothic cacoon of self-pity when I die"

"I'll do it anyway"

"Yes but you'll recover quickly when you've got nice friends to rally around you"

"Michelle I really don't want to talk about this. Death just seems to be following me and I'd rather not dignify it with a mention"

"Huh?"

"I killed Ginger"

"Your mum's seeing eye dog? Why?"

"It was an accident," I said

"Ah… you tried to convince your parents to lock you away and they said no. So you came here to try and get me to hate you. Not going to happen"

"I wasn't-"

"Remus you want someone to yell at you. No one is going to do that"

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" a voice bellowed from the doorway. Michelle and I jumped and looked around.

"Dr. Quinn" I said

"Go outside and enjoy the fucking sunshine. God you two are the most depressing kids ever" he snapped and then looked at Michelle.

"How are you today?" he asked brightly. Michelle smiled and gave me the ok to leave. I didn't really want to but she gave me that look. I turned on my heel and left the room.

I walked home. Using the time I had alone to just settle my life a bit. I didn't really get long because I'd only made it a street from the hospital when my father's car pulled up beside me.

"Remus… I'll give you a lift home," he said

"Actually I'd rather walk"

"Nah come on" he said I sighed and got into the car. I looked into the back and saw a sleeping light brown Labrador.

"New dog?" I asked

"Yes… this is Leo" dad said. I patted the dog softly and it instantly responded by moving its head to the side so I could scratch the ears.

"Ah he likes you… that's good… nearly tore my arm off"

"I've still got the canine-like scent on me from the full moon. So we'll be the best of friends around then Leo won't we boy?" I asked Leo barked happily.

"Can you understand what he's saying?" dad asked

"Ok that's going in the 'stupidest questions' book," I said

"I'm just curious" dad said defensively.

"That's something Suadela should say," I said. He looked at me

"No! I can only get emotions. He's happy," I said

"Well I can tell that" dad said seemingly unimpressed.

"He's sad… probably because he's had to leave his friends. He's also rather excited… could be because of a new family I don't know"

"So… he's sad but excited about it?" dad asked I rolled my eyes and looked at Leo.

"You are so lucky your father wasn't a twit" I said Leo barked.

Dad pulled into the drive and I let Leo out. He jumped around for a bit before relaxing and becoming the obedient Seeing Eye dog he should be.

"Lets go meet Kelly" dad said to Leo who just stared at him.

"Come on" I said Leo followed me.

"I don't understand dogs" dad sighed and followed us into the house.

"Mum… we got a dog," I called.

"Yay!" mum cheered from the living room. I led Leo down the hall and into the living room.

"Leo. That's mum… you'll help her" I said Leo barked at me. I just pointed and he trotted over to mum and nuzzled against her leg.

"Leo?" mum asked with an amused look.

"Name came with the dog" dad said entering the room.

"Ah! Well Leo… it seems you've taken a liking to Remus… but you've got to like me" mum said patting Leo soothingly.

"I'm going to go pretend to do my homework," I said

"Remus" mum said

"Yes" I said

"Nothing" she said I frowned at her but said nothing and walked up the stairs to my room.

I'd already finished all my homework within the first few weeks of the holidays and was looking forward to a nice long sleep. With enough luck I could erase this past day from my mind.

I flopped on my bed and sat up immediately when I realised there was someone on it.

"Sway!" I cried Suadela sat up.

"Sorry Rem, I just wanted to talk to you," she said

"Why? That's what Lucina is for" I muttered.

"She doesn't get me. Besides she's busy being pregnant so her moods change like that" she said and clicked her fingers for emphasis.

Sway was three years older then I and like her namesake was a goddess of persuasion. She could sell cigarettes to lung cancer victims. With her long dark hair and coy little smile she somehow seemed to have men wrapped around her finger and when she turned on the water works she could even make my brothers and me dive off cliffs to cheer her up.

"What's wrong?" I asked she gave me a small smile.

"It's just really hard to get people to take me seriously. I mean all anyone sees is a pretty face and gorgeous head of hair"

"Who's not taking you seriously?" I asked

"Everyone. Mum and dad! My own siblings and of course my university lecturers"

"Did he try to sleep with you again? Because he's on a suspended sentence. He'll go to jail now" I said

"No I dropped that class. This is a new guy… and he's been giving me extra help… but I don't think he thinks I'm smart enough for magicalosophical engineering"

"You aren't smart enough for magicalosophical engineering"

"Why not?" she asked sounding rather upset.

"Number one magicalosophical isn't a word," I said "secondly you know nothing about science to be doing anything related to engineering"

"If magicalosophical isn't a word what class am I in?" she asked

"I have no idea" I said she frowned looking slightly hurt her lips curved into a miserable pout. I sighed "Look you just make it very easy for people to take advantage of you" I said

"I know… but why?"

I didn't want to say because she was a bit of a ditz but my silence seemed to answer for me.

"Oh I know…" she sighed

"You keep picking courses that are to hard for you and when you've got no idea what's going on you seem to point out your…" I trailed off

"Un-smartness" she said

"Yeah we're calling it stupidity now" I said she groaned.

"How can you be so smart? My brain gets all irritated and stuff whenever you have one of your ethical debates with Lucina," she said.

"You've got other qualities Sway…"

"Yes my looks. But I don't want just my looks!" she sighed.

"Your really good with make-up. You taught me how to hide my scars remember?" I said and rubbed off some of the concealer on my hand to reveal the faded scars hidden beneath.

"Maybe you should try beauty school? I know you don't want to do anything to do with your looks but maybe helping other people with theirs?" I offered. She frowned in thought

"Well I've tried everything else. I mean I did try university…" she muttered, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… I can always try right?" I nodded and she beamed at me.

"Thanks Rem, you always know what to say" she said and hugged me before leaving. I sighed and flopped down on the bed. A second later the door opened and Lucina walked in.

"I'm not running therapy sessions!" I snapped. She smiled and sat down on the bed. I sighed and sat up

"What's wrong?" I asked reluctantly.

"Mikey called" she said I frowned at her.

"Is he that pizza delivery guy?" I asked

"No! Father of my baby! Jeez Rem keep up!" she said I rolled my eyes and waited for her to continue.

"What did he want?" I asked

"He wants me back"

"What am I supposed to do? He can just up and leave any time," she said.

"Then don't take him back," I said

"But I love him"

"Then take him back"

"But what if he leaves again?"

"Cina your never going to know unless you take him back are you?"

"But-"

"Don't think like that. You'll just be left sitting there alone wondering what if… and that's horrible. Just give it a go… worst that can happen is you get your heart broken and I've seen you come back from that so you'll be fine"

"You really think I should?"

"Do whatever you want. This is just my opinion"

"Thanks Remus" she said and hugged me.

"Boy it's really coming along," I said indicating to her belly.

"He. And one month to go" she said beaming.

"Worried?"

"Oh yes" she said with a small smile.

"Being the oldest I think you've mothered the rest of us so you'll do a fantastic job as a real one" I said

"Thank you Rem" she said and gave me another hug before leaving.

I lay down when a knock had me sitting up again. At least whoever it was had the decency to knock.

I got off my bed and pulled open my door.

My parents stood looking rather nervous in the hallway.

"Uh… um…" mum stuttered then looked down.

"The Minister for Magic is downstairs," she blurted out. I laughed and closed the door.

There was another knock I pulled open the door expecting to see my parents but instead a tall young man stood in the doorway. I frowned at him.

"You must be Remus. I'm terribly sorry to barge into your home so soon after a full moon" he said. I continued to frown; he looked far too young to be the minister… I don't really keep up with politics so I didn't know but on instinct it didn't seem right… perhaps he was an assistant.

"May we come in?" he asked I glanced at the 'we' he was referring to and saw a short woman holding a bundle of folders. I quickly glanced around my room and saw it was messy… I hadn't realised how messy until now.

"Uh…" I began

"Not to worry boy my room is worse I can assure you" he said I stood aside to let them in. The woman stood at my desk while the man stood and looked around the room curiously.

"Hogwarts hmm?" he asked pointing to my school robes thrown across the floor I nodded mentally kicking myself.

"I'm Noah Murphy the minister for magic" he said I shook his hand nervously.

"Oh and this is Suzie… my PR. Helps me sort out my slip ups," Murphy said

"The minister for magic never makes any slip ups. He deliberately does things wrong to see if anyone will notice" Suzie said very fast.

"Thank you Suzie. Now I'm sure your very curious as to why the minister is standing here in your home but it's very important" Murphy said I nodded. He wouldn't come to _my_ house if it weren't.

"We have this new registry system for magical creatures at the ministry. So we'll need_ you_ to come to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at eleven o'clock sharp and just update a few of your files. Ok?" Murphy said

"Sure" I said

"Really?" Murphy asked seeming surprised I nodded with a reassuring smile.

Why would he be surprised by my co-operation? Perhaps there's something he _forgot _to mention.

"That was easy. I was worried… if only werewolves were more like you Remus" Murphy said with a laugh I just smiled.

"Well if you don't have any questions…"

"Nope" I said shaking my head

"Right… well we can talk tomorrow if you have anything to say… anything else…" he said then looked at Suzie who nodded.

"Eleven o'clock sharp" he said and left with Suzie in tow.

I was left standing in my bedroom, a horrible feeling of dread beginning to rise from the pit of my stomach.

This was not going to turn out well for me… it never does.

--

_Hey readers,_

_Super un-inspired it's frustrating_

_Trying my best though! _

_So do bear with me_

_In the mean time leave a review_

_Till later gang, A.J_

--


	3. Inked

Chapter Three: Inked

I'm not a complete idiot. I did go with backup.

My best friends Sirius Black and James Potter crept ahead of me I hit both of them.

"The sneaking makes you look suspicious. Besides don't your fathers work here?" I asked them

"Why do you think I'm sneaking?" Sirius asked.

Sirius Black had run away from his overbearing family a year ago and was currently living with the Potters. It seemed Mrs Potter loved having extra people to love because Sirius never complained. And Sirius was a definite whiner.

"Dad thinks I'm working at the salon" James said Sirius and I frowned at him.

"Mum's salon! I don't do it because I want to" he said. Sirius just looked to the side trying to act inconspicuous.

"I don't!" James said

"I'm sure you don't" Sirius said James glared at him.

"Note to self. Don't bring morons as backup" I said to myself James and Sirius looked at me.

"Sorry Moony" they said.

"It's fine… come on," I said. James nodded and led the way, as he was the only one of us who'd actually gotten a chance to know his way around the Ministry of Magic.

Both Sirius and I had been here before but he'd been in handcuffs so didn't really get a look around. And when I was here I didn't get that much of a look around either so I had no idea where we were going.

James led us over to the lifts and we went down to level four emerging into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

I immediately got a very creepy vide from this floor. I glanced up the hallway and all along the opposite wall were chairs. People who seemingly had nothing in common occupied majority of these chairs.

"What are they all doing here?" Sirius asked quietly. I looked up and down the row carefully.

"They're magical creatures" I said James and Sirius looked at me.

"Run Moony!" Sirius cried I hit him

"Don't be an idiot. Look even McGonagall's here" I said James and Sirius spun around to see our Transfiguration teacher was sitting in a chair a few feet away.

"Bye Moony" Sirius said and went to run away but James grabbed his shirt. I walked over to McGonagall and so did James dragging a very miserable looking Sirius.

"Professor McGonagall" I said she looked up.

"Mr Lupin what are you doing down here?" she asked I frowned at her.

"Of course" she realised glancing at James and Sirius.

"Moral support" I explained.

"Yes of course" McGonagall said.

"Are they making the Animagus's register again?" I asked

"Not if Dumbledore had anything to say about it," she replied.

"Remus John Lupin August 63?" a bored woman called.

"Is that you?" James asked I nodded and sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it Remus" McGonagall said I nodded and walked over to the bored woman she stood lazily chewing some gum and just pointed to a door.

I walked in and found Noah Murphy standing with his PR Suzie, my headmaster from Hogwarts and a bright bubbly witch with long black hair and lots of tattoos up and down her arms.

Murphy and Dumbledore seemed to be in the middle of an argument. It was only the tattooed witch who spotted me walk in but she said nothing.

"It is none of your business how I run this place Dumbledore. You had your chance… now go back to your precious little school and talk to him when he gets _there_!" Murphy snapped.

I coughed loudly. Murphy and Dumbledore turned.

"Uh… hi" I said

"Remus" Murphy said with a warm smile

"He's awfully young," the tattooed witch said.

"Ruby" Murphy said and she fell silent.

"I'm sure your curious to know why you're here," Dumbledore said to me.

"Kind of" I muttered as Ruby sat me down at a large table.

Murphy and Dumbledore sat opposite me while Suzie and Ruby stood off to the side. I glanced around the room. It appeared to be someone's office but had been taken over for the day. There was nothing on the desk but on the shelves and things were dozens of folders and files just scattered about.

"I shall explain for him Dumbledore. Now Remus as part of my election campaign-" Murphy began but Dumbledore held up a hand interrupting him,

"Did you follow the election that was held last year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh… no… not really. Sorry" I said to Murphy who just stared at me.

"Well Noah and his fellow candidate made their usual false election promises. Now the public has decided he best act upon one of them other wise they will run him out of office" Dumbledore said.

"What promises did you make sir?" I asked Murphy.

"Well in recent years you may have noticed that the death toll on wizards is slightly higher then a decade ago. The ministry-"

"You mean you" Dumbledore interrupted

"The ministry_ and_ myself" Murphy said giving Dumbledore a dirty look "believe that this is because of an overwhelming amount of magical creatures have gotten to a stage beyond ministry control"

"I see where this is going," I said standing up and going to leave

"Remus!" Murphy shouted losing his calm demeanour I stopped and turned to face him.

"It's just a simple registry," he said instantly becoming calm once more. I saw right through his façade but came back over and sat back down.

"I'm already on a registry" I muttered.

"Yes but this is a more fool proof way. That's just a list with some names… this way we can keep tabs on you every full moon"

"It's barbaric" Dumbledore muttered.

"Why are you even here?" Murphy snapped then went calm once more.

"It's perfectly safe," he said to me. I looked at Dumbledore

"They're branding you like cattle" he said. I looked at Murphy.

"What?" I asked

"It's just a tattoo," Ruby said holding up the needle. I jumped back away from them

"Don't you dare! I have rights and stuff!" I cried. _Rights and stuff? Well done_ I mentally kicked myself.

"I'm not a thing. I am a person… who occasionally is something else," I said "through no fault of my own," I added.

"Remus even those Animagus's who willingly turn into animals have to be registered" Murphy said

"What?" Dumbledore asked looking at him. "You will not touch a hair on Minerva's head!"

"Now wait just a darn minute!" Suzie cried over the top of them.

"You have no right to be here Dumbledore! In fact your quite lucky the minister even let you be here!" she snapped.

"I know how you care for the magical creatures of this community but they're running amuck. They need to be controlled"

"No they don't!" I said, "I'm just fine. In fact when have I ever attacked anything?" I asked. Excluding the other night and that one time in fifth year.

"You almost bit Serverus Snape," the minister reminded me.

"I knew you'd bring that up," I muttered.

"He did almost get Serverus. But he did not" Dumbledore said

"Which was why he wasn't expelled we know Dumbledore!" Murphy snapped.

"It's for the safety of the normal people in our society" Murphy said to me I raised my eyebrows.

"Normal people?" I repeated. He stared at me then looked at Suzie.

"Remus. Just shut up and let me do you" Ruby said I frowned at her. She gave me a cheeky grin and pushed me onto the desk straddling my hips.

"Where do you want it?" she asked huskily I looked up at Dumbledore whose blue eyes were twinkling as if he found this hilarious.

"Just somewhere discreet" Murphy said to Ruby who bit her lip and looked down at me.

"Little privacy please" she said looking at the other three. Murphy and Suzie left

"I'm sorry…" Dumbledore said

"It's fine," I said. It was most definitely not fine but maybe I could talk Ruby out of actually tattooing me.

He walked out of the room shutting the door behind him leaving Ruby and me alone.

"Please don't do this," I said she smiled

"Your so young… such perfect skin… no it's against my beliefs" she said I sighed in relief.

"I didn't say I wouldn't I just said it's against my beliefs" she said I stared at her.

"Is there anything else you want me to tattoo on you other then the registration number?" she asked I shook my head.

"Shame… I'm really good. I did my own legs" she said and lifted up her jeans so I could see the tattoos running up and down her legs.

"They're very nice" I muttered she smiled.

"I'm going to put it on your hip" she said, "so can you hold your shirt up or take it off"

"Your having far to much fun with this Ruby" I told her she smiled as I pulled off my shirt.

"I like what I see" she said I stared at her

"Women find scars sexy" she told me I laughed.

"I have a fiancé" I said she gave me a fake pout

"Bummer… you were nice and sexy and everything" she said with a dramatic sigh.

I scoffed but said nothing as she slowly began to trace numbers onto my hip.

"So tattooing werewolves all day… how is that working out for you?" I asked she smiled.

"My parents hate it. I love tattooing people though. The stories they tell… it's just so nice. I mean I hate working for the ministry. I feel like a Nazi tattooing poor Jews but…" she trailed off sadly and turned to grab what appeared to be a pen.

"It's a sort of ink gun… this is going to hurt so try to stay still" she said.

It was like she was stabbing me with hundreds of tiny needles in one. I don't know how Sirius managed to get all his tattoos.

"First time is always painful no matter what your doing" Ruby muttered that made me laugh. After another twenty minutes of polite chitchat she was done.

"There you go…" she said and sat back to stare at her handiwork. I patted her arm so she would get off me. She did and stood back so I could sit up on the desk.

"Thank you Ruby… now how do I get rid of it?" I asked she laughed.

"That hurts more then getting it," she informed me.

"Wow I feel violated," I muttered staring down at the tattoo RJ863I.

Ruby laughed heartily

"So now I'll explain it to you. Those are your initials. Remus John. So even if you change your name the RJ will be there. You were bit in august… and that's the eighth month… then because it was 1963 and the line is the number of attacks you've done. Because there's only one documented you've only got one line" she said and then put a bandage on it for me

I put my shirt back and stared at her

"That's not all is it?" I asked she shook her head.

"Now you have to go fill out some forms. I'm sorry Remus…" she said looking down at the ground.

"You did fine Ruby… I'm glad you were my first tattooist," I said which made her look up at me with a smile.

"I'll never get another one but you're a very comfortingly girl" I said this made her laugh.

"Bye Ruby" I said she waved and let me leave the office. I pulled the door open and Sirius dived on me before I could even make it one step outside the door. We both fell over so I was lying underneath him as he sobbed.

"What did they do to my precious Moony?" he asked hysterically.

"Wow I didn't know you cared" I said he continued his over acting and pretended to sob.

"Uh Remus…" Ruby said Sirius and I looked up. Sirius stood up

"Hello" he said making Ruby giggle.

"Hi" she said nervously. I rolled my eyes and stood up dusting myself and wincing when I hit my tattoo.

"Come along bucket of hormones. I mean Sirius" I said Sirius glared at me and gave Ruby a kiss on the hand before following me down the hall.

The bored woman with chewing gum raised her eyebrows.

"You done?" she asked I nodded she handed me a stack of papers.

"Fill those out and you may go," she said pointing to a door.

"You missed it. It was the best," James said hurrying over to Sirius and I.

"What?"

"Dumbledore went nuts at the Minister over you and McGonagall. Saying that you were just a child and blah. Then he said the ministry wouldn't be getting McGonagall and they disappeared into a crowd of protestors. Apparently you have quite a few normal wizards on your side" James said

"Normal wizards? _I'm_ not normal?" I asked

"Moony" James said

"Angry werewolf. Never fails to disappoint," I said smiling.

"That's a mighty stack you've got there. Need some help?" James asked Sirius stared at him as if he were a madman.

"Yeah because we all really want to spend the next few hours filling out forms for Moony" Sirius muttered.

"If we don't help we'll still have to be here for the next few days as Moony does it alone" James pointed out. Sirius frowned then nodded realising this made sense.

I walked into the door the bored gum-chewer had pointed to and found it was a large office. The main cubicles separated everyone from each other. I followed James over to one of the ones in the back and sat down.

"Did the kick everyone from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures out or something?" Sirius asked realising that none of these people were employees but magical creatures filling out forms.

"Very probably" I said and grabbed a quill from the desk I was sitting at and began to answer all the questions. I took the top page off the stack and wrote down my answers. James was staring at the second page.

"Hey do you know who bit you?" he asked holding up the sheet. I looked up and stared at him. He stared back while Sirius read over his shoulder curiously.

"I do," I said quietly.

"Whoa! No way! I'll kill him," James said. I scoffed

"I don't doubt your abilities James but I also don't doubt his abilities. And when it comes down to it… he'd win" I said.

"He… well you narrowed down my search" James said I smiled and took the sheet off him writing the name in the little box indicated. I handed it back to him

"Don't," I said instantly when James opened his mouth.

"Fenrir Greyback bit you?" Sirius asked leaning over James's shoulder to see the paper better.

"I've heard that name before…" James said distractedly. I pointed to the large wanted poster on the wall.

"Ah" Sirius said, "I met that guy"

James and I stared at him.

"He was at one of dads party's" Sirius said looking slightly upset.

"It's fine. I only met him once as well. He can be charming when it suits him" I muttered Sirius looked at his hands. I went back to filling out the forms and frowned as I tried to remember my mother's maiden name.

"You met him before he bit you?" James asked, "That's unusual"

"After. He met me after. Instantly recognised me," I said not looking up from the forms.

"What happened?" Sirius asked

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked

"Sorry Remus" they both said. They never called me Remus. I looked up and sighed.

"Guys… my father is a business man. Greyback is a businessman. My father wouldn't buckle. He's a proud man… he believes in his company and knows a shoddy deal when he sees one. Greyback was just a shoddy deal. That's all" I said

"Still doesn't explain it…" James said pressing me on. I gave him my 'it's over' look and went back to my forms.

"Sorry Remus" he and Sirius said which made me sigh once more and turn back to them. They looked at me I couldn't read the emotion on their faces which annoyed me because I'm usually good at it.

"Greyback threatened to bite him. But dad knew better… I mean all that happens is he'd turn into an animal once a month… he could still run a business for the other thirty days. It's an empty threat and Greyback soon learnt that" I said and went to turn back to my forms.

"And then what?" Sirius asked clearly entranced by my tale.

"Remus," James said seriously "we've known you seven years…"

"Well every businessman has a weakness. Greyback's was money. And my father had a lot of it" I said filling out my registration code as I spoke.

"My fathers weakness is family. And after dads many refusals to Greyback he told my father he was no longer interested in business and then he attacked" I said. "Dad was no longer interested in the business. Sold it all so he could cash in to find a cure for Lycanthropy. No luck yet but…"

"Do you remember it?" Sirius asked James hit him and shook his head.

"It's fine. I was really little so not much. It was really quick. I didn't really realise till I was in hospital," I said quietly.

"Sorry…" Sirius said, "I was just curious"

"Anymore questions while I'm feeling so openly honest towards you?" I asked

"Oh yes" Sirius said "are you gay?" I hit him

"Well you don't have a girlfriend"

"Doesn't make me gay," I said he frowned at me suspiciously.

"Sirius?" a voice called from behind us.

"Gotta go" Sirius said and ducked low beginning to crawl away.

James and I turned to see Regulus Black standing a few feet away from us.

"What's he doing here?" I hissed James shrugged and we both watched.

Regulus came over to us.

"Jimmy… other guy whose name I don't know" Regulus said with a fake smile.

"Remus"

"Don't care. Where's my brother?" he asked. James and I pointed in opposite directions.

"Yeah ok your both idiots. I know he was here," Regulus said glaring at us. It was quite scary to see how much he resembled Sirius. Though his hair was a bit shorter and the scowl he was wearing seemed permanent.

"What are you doing here?" James asked

"Hmm? Oh Daddy is changing his will. Tell Sirius he's officially been cut off"

"What he wasn't already?" I asked quite surprised. Regulus looked at me

"My family can actually be quite forgiving. I mean they did tolerate _him_ for a good number of years"

"Wow you've become a jerk. I remember when you were actually ok" James said Regulus grabbed his collar pulling him down so he could whisper in his face.

And suddenly Regulus looked a lot more like Sirius then just hair and nose.

"He just up and left me. All alone in a house with _that woman_… what was I supposed to do? Not everyone has such wonderful friends!" Regulus hissed. "I hate it so much" He then let James go and dusted himself off as he glared at us.

"I'll see you at school" he said returning to his haughty cold tone immediately. "Potter… other kid" he then walked off to the left and Sirius walked over to us from the right.

"What'd he want?" he asked.

"You've been cut off," I said.

"Ah… wait I wasn't already?" he asked James and I shook our heads.

"Neat" Sirius said nodding. "They still loved me. _Suckers_" he snorted

I finished filling out the forms and as I left with James and Sirius I saw the minister standing talking to Suzie. I walked over to them.

"Remus" Murphy said, "I always liked you. Nice young man… how'd everything go?"

"Fine. Just fine. But I'm not happy. Not happy at all" I said quietly.

"You understand-" Murphy began but I interrupted.

"Of course sir. Because I wanted to get bitten. I sat out by the lake on a full moon hoping some crazy man would tear me in half. I should have realised that this gift… of invincibility once a month would have its consequences apart from the amnesia, broken bones, never fading scars and continuously putting my own arm back in the socket… yeah it doesn't work" I said and pushed my arm out its socket "just doesn't go back in after a rough transformation a few years back" I muttered and pushed it back in.

"It was-"

"No it's fine. I do have a few little things to say though. I feel violated and more like an outcast then I ever have in my life. That makes me really unhappy. And if I'm unhappy I can guarantee that everyone else is furious… I mean I'm Remus… everyone always walks all over me… I'm too nice so_ I'll_ never do or say anything. But I'm so glad that Remus isn't the only werewolf. You've got a good number of people pissed at you and I know what goes around comes around. So settle back and enjoy"

"Are you threatening me?" Murphy asked

"Oh God no! I could never hurt a human. These guys…" I indicated to the protestors and a few people filling out forms right there in the Atrium. "I'm not so sure about. I mean who can control us?" I asked and walked off with James and Sirius in tow.

"Not a single angry note. You know notes never get you anywhere. You gave him a serious talking to" James said I smiled.

"Up high Moony my man!" Sirius said I reluctantly gave him a high five.

"Once you get the taste for it are you sure it's not going to stick? I mean your not going to be super pissy with us all the time?" he asked

"No" I said, "Just when you irritate me"

James and Sirius froze knowing they both irritate me all the time. I just laughed.

Life has its highs and it's lows. But now that I was having a good moment I was not looking forward to coming down. And knowing exactly how my bad to worse life worked, it would not take long.

--

_Hey readers, _

_Feeling all right about this_

_This story seems to be going ok_

_It started off the worst_

_But I think it's getting better._

_I'm enjoying writing it more_

_Leave your thoughts_

_Till later, A.J_

--


	4. Definitely Yes

--

_Thanks to my reviewers so far…_

_Someone aka Me, Allergic-To-Sunlight and SetTheTruthFree._

_This chapter is dedicated to you three._

_And a thanks to those who read but didn't review, A.J_

--

Chapter Four: Definitely Yes

It wasn't a big wedding. Michelle did want one but did not think she'd make it all the way through in weakened state. So instead we stood in the hospital chapel. She was wearing a nice plain white dress and our parents stood behind us.

"Wow I feel like I'm intruding" Lily said walking into the chapel.

"Don't worry about it" I said she was wearing her candy striper uniform and walked over nervously.

"Oh you look so cute in your little uniform" I said to her she smiled and hugged me.

"Nervous?" she asked

"Oh most definitely" I said

"Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she told me indicating to Michelle who was speaking quietly with her parents.

"Yeah she might die on the honeymoon" I said then frowned "I made myself feel bad"

"Yeah you shouldn't be making jokes about your dead wife" Michelle said. I looked over at her and scratched my head nervously as she glared at me.

"Sorry" I said

"Just don't talk so loud ok?" she said with a grin then turned back to her parents.

"Wow… only your parents and hers are here. I feel so intrusive" she said quietly

"Lily, Michelle wanted you here. And I think my parents are just glad someone would want to marry me, they probably haven't noticed you. So don't worry about it"

"You haven't even got a best man," she said sadly.

"It's fine… I'd rather the guys didn't know"

"Oh well then your not going to like this so much…" Lily said quietly.

"You told James," I said

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "It slipped out"

I glared at her

"Ok I told them… he didn't even ask I just blurted it out. I'm sorry," she said. I sighed

"It's fine. You go tell them you were kidding it'll be ok" I said she nodded and then looked over my shoulder and froze.

"They're here" I said she nodded and looked at me desperately.

"It's fine" I said she looked really upset with what she'd done but then again Lily Evans is a talented actress. I've seen her cry and lie her way out of many tough situations.

I turned around to see Sirius and James standing at the door of the chapel. They walked over and I saw my other friend Peter Pettigrew trailing behind them.

"Peter long time no see. Where did your parents drag you this year?" I asked

"Egypt" he said

"That would have been fantastic," I said

"Your doing it again" Michelle said walking over to me.

"What? Talking loud?" I asked

"No being a dork" she said and kissed my cheek.

"Going to introduce me?" she asked I sighed.

"Michelle. This is James, Sirius and Peter. Guys this is my fiancé Michelle" I said they all shook hands with her politely.

"So when were you going to tell us?" James asked.

"When she died," I said they frowned at me.

"I have cancer. It's ok" Michelle said.

"You're marrying a dying girl. Wow Remus you're really a giver" Sirius said looking quite impressed.

"Yeah. I mean I know you do things for others but marrying a dying girl… this goes beyond charitable even your standards" James said

"Soon everyone will be begging you to marrying their dying daughters" Peter said.

"GUYS!" I shouted then took a deep breath.

"She's my girlfriend," I said quietly. "She's probably not going to make it to Christmas._ SO_ if the only reason you came here was to pick on me or try and talk me out of it I'd appreciate it if you leave" I said. None of them left but they all murmured quiet apologies.

"You've got a pretty crap life Moony" Sirius said Lily and James hit him.

"Ah double whammy" Sirius said rubbing both his arms.

"I know Sirius… but this might make it a little better. I mean… what's going to make me happier then making her last few months nice?"

"Are you going to come back to school… or stay with… I'm sorry I forgot your name" James said

"Michelle" she reminded him.

"Stay with Michelle?" James asked.

"I'll be going back to school…" I said

"But you might miss…" he trailed off awkwardly. Michelle just stared at him.

"Sorry… I don't mean to be so morbid on your wedding day" he said

"Don't worry about it…" she said

"Well I think you should marry him… he wouldn't agree to marry you just for the dying bit. He must love you as well…" James said Michelle hugged him.

"Well I was going to any way but thank you," she said letting him go.

"Ready?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah" I said she smiled and kissed me.

"Thank you" she said taking my hand. We stepped up to the priest.

"Last chance to back out" she muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said she nodded.

"I am" she said I looked at her.

"I can't let you do this for me" she said

"I don't mind" I said she shook her head

"I'm sorry I can't" she said and ran out the door.

"Michelle!" her mother cried and hurried after her.

"Remus" dad said grabbing my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Jarred. I'll stay you go help look for Michelle" mum said. Dad nodded then turned to Sirius, James and Peter who were all staring at me.

"Boys! I trust you all have your wands" he said they looked at him and nodded.

"Any one under age?" he asked they shook their heads.

"Excellent your with me. Come on" he said and they obediently followed. I sat down on one of the seats next to my mum. Lily sat down beside me.

"Oh Remus I'm so sorry" Lily said.

"It's fine. I should just accept the fact no one wants to marry a werewolf"

"Rem darling, what you are... is not who you are... and I know Michelle loves you... she's trying to protect you. That's all" mum said holding her hand out. I took it and stared into her sightless eyes.

"I have to find her"

"Remus. You can't make her marry you if she doesn't want to"

"Mum... I really want to make this mistake... getting married to early... and I want to make it with her. But I know I can't force her... I just want to find my friend..."

Mum let go of my hand and nodded. I got up and ran from the room. I know where she'd gone. It's where we both went when we were upset. Because hardly anyone ever went there and so we'd be alone unless of course the other one was there then we'd be upset together.

I ran up the steps of the old Miller Mansion. No one had stepped foot in here after their brutal murders back in the fifties. I unlocked the broken window and climbed through into the entrance hallway. I climbed over the broken chandelier and then hurried down the back to the house and walked into the sitting room. She was where she always was. While I ran upstairs to one of the bedrooms that still had the blood stained curtains hanging up Michelle always came to the sitting room. She sat in the unused fireplace hugging her knees to her. Her white dress now partly covered in twenty year old soot.

"Mish?" I said quietly. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"That was stupid of me to come to where you'd find me huh?" she asked. I walked over and climbed in next to her.

"Michelle... you don't have to do anything you don't want to" I said putting a hand on her knee. She looked up at me her brown hair covering part of her face her large eyes spilling tears down her face.

"I know, you idiot" she said "I want to marry you. It'd be awesome"

I stared at her as she sniffed and wiped her face before sitting up straight and staring right at me.

"I love you. And not just a brother sister love. Or best friend sort of way. I love you. I want to marry you and be there for you through everything. And I know you don't feel the same so I can't marry you. I'd get more out of it then you would and that's not fair. I couldn't it would-"

"Mish?" I said cutting her off "shut up"

I kissed her, when we broke apart she was blushing.

"Remus I-" she began but I shushed her and then kissed her again. I moved along her jaw planting tiny little kisses, allowing her to talk if she wanted.

"Remus... I know you don't love me like I you so... stop kissing... I can't... make sentences" she said giggling. I pulled away from her only slightly.

"I can't..." she said

"Do you want to?" I asked

"Yes. Definitely yes" she said nodding.

"So do I. And what do people usually do if both people want to do it?"

"They do it?"

"Great"

"So you still want to get married?"

"Sure. This time I'm not letting go of your hand" I said climbing out of the fire place and helping her out as well.

"Mums going to kill me" she said looking down at her dress. I smiled and pulled out my wand.

"I've never seen you do magic" she said smiling.

"Oh... it's just a simple cleaning charm" I said giving my wand a flick and her dress was spotless. She twirled around trying to inspect the entire dress.

"Wow" she said

"It's nothing really"

"You can do more?"

"Later" I said taking her hand and leading her out of the house. We walked back to the hospital hand in hand.

We walked into the chapel. James, Lily and the priest were the only ones in there. Lily was sleeping with her head on James's shoulder their hands intertwined while the priest sat flipping through a magazine.

I coughed and James looked over.

"Hey" he said quietly indicating to the sleeping Lily.

"Will you be our witness?" I asked just as quietly. He nodded. I then looked at Michelle who smiled and led me over to the priest.

"Father... could you...?" Michelle asked.

"Made up your mind now? Because a marriage contract is eternal" the priest said.

"Till death due us part" Michelle said looking at me.

"We're sure father" I said. He nodded. It only took twenty minutes. I watched as Michelle wrote her full name in her cute slanted writing. _Michelle Anne Burns_

"What?" she asked as she handed me the pen.

"You have a nice name..." I said she smiled and watched me write Remus John Lupin.

"How is your hand writing so tiny?" she asked I looked at her but she just stared at it fascinated.

"Prongs" I said waving the pen. James held Lily off him and gently lay her down where she continued to sleep. He came over and signed the dotted line I indicated. _James-Michael Joseph Potter._

"You have two first names?"

"It's a hyphen!" he hissed "no one knows shh"

"That all seems to be in order... congratulations" the priest said. Michelle actually hugged him before beaming at me.

"Look" she said holding up her left hand so I could see the gold wedding band.

"I should get you an engagement ring" I muttered.

"Who cares? I get to sleep in my own bed tonight. Not some lame hospital one. And I'll try avoiding having to step into another hospital" she said giggling. It was rare that I saw her smile or laugh so when she did I did too.

"Ok. You go round up everyone looking for me. I'm going home and then... maybe if I'm not sleeping we can do something later tonight...?" Michelle said with a small smile.

"Sure" I said she kissed me quickly before practically skipping out of the room.

"And you married that" James muttered picking up a sleeping Lily who gave a contented sigh before snuggling close to James.

"I'm doing the right thing aren't I?" I asked as we walked out of the chapel.

"Course Moony. Everyone wants to get married once. And I know how afraid you are to get close to girls"

"You wouldn't even let me hug you till sixth year" Lily muttered sleepily. I looked at her and she stared up at me through tired eyes. We walked down the stairs and into the lobby.

"Michelle may be your only chance. And if I'm right... which I usually am... she might even be the key to helping you get over this insane fear you have of being close to a girl. Being close to any one for that matter" James said putting Lily down. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they walked together like this. I followed them across the parking lot.

"You don't think I open up enough?" I asked.

"Well no. But I also understand why you don't. But I think Michelle might change that"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" Lily said

"She's good for you" James added.

"Take care Remus" Lily said as she and James prepared to go right and I looked left.

"See you september first" James said and together with his girlfriend they headed off down the street. I stared after them even after the disappeared around a corner.

I hope they were right about Michelle. Because even though I'm positive I wanted this too... I was once again filled with self-doubt.

**Would I ever be able to make a serious decision without doubting it? **

_You're Remus Lupin_ my conscience assured me _of course you won't. _

--

_Hey gang, _

_So tired. It's 1:30 am_

_But I had to finish it. _

_And I know the spelling is probably awful._

_I'll check it when I'm less tired. _

_Please leave a review._

_Till next time, A.J_

--


End file.
